


A Trip to the Pet Shop

by Pendles_is_friendles



Series: Alls the Thralls [3]
Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: Birbs, Birds, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendles_is_friendles/pseuds/Pendles_is_friendles
Summary: Vocatia handles some business with a pet shop owner late on his rent. Thankfully, he has a new product to show her in an effort to appease the thrallmother.





	A Trip to the Pet Shop

Careful not to knock her horns against the bars of the cage, Vocatia inspected the impressively long-beaked bird as it fluffed its feathers and blinked its ten eyes at her. All manner of beeps, whistles, and chitters sprinkled the air from every direction from birds, lizards, and other assorted creatures calling to her from their homes. Being trapped seemed like no way to live to her, but Vocatia did not know much about the keeping of birds. She glanced over her golden shawl covered shoulder at the beaming pet shop owner.“So… you’ve been shippin’ these in, yeah?”

“Yes, I ‘ave, mum. I got thin’s from all over." He held his head high, showing the greying along the edges and tips of his horns. With a flourish, he waved his hand to present the rest of the tidy, but cramped, shop; he hoped his display would impress the thrallmother enough to grant him an extension on his rent. Giving her a gentle tap on her arm, he guided her towards his newest product. “Lemme show you some'in’ sure to please ya, mum.”

His gnarled hooves scraping against the floor with a harsh screech, she watched as he shuffled to a massive cage covered with a blanket. “What is–” With a finger over the end of his chin, he interrupted Vocatia. He pulled off the blanket from the cage. Hundreds of tiny budgies woke up from the sudden light and started beeping and singing. The gold rings on Vocatia's back plates rattled as they shivered. “Oh, these’re darlin’…” she gasped in breathless joy as she leaned forward for a better look. A couple of the birds flapped to hang off of the bars of the cage as she drew close. Wiggling a finger in their direction, she asked, “why’re these not on display? I’d think they sell well. Listen to them.”

“I thought so too. That’s why I bought a whole bunch from the elves.” He nodded as he rubbed at the back of his neck. “But, they seem to like us Thrall.”

“What?”

“Lemme show ya, mum.” Flipping the latch, the pet shop owner stepped back to let the birds finish tossing the hook away and shoving open the wiry door. A purring trill escaped Vocatia as the swarm of blues, greens and purples set upon her; she held her body still until they eventually settled across her golden horns, crest, shoulders and outstretched arms. The chorus of happy clicks and whistles elicited joyful squeaks and songs from the rest of the menagerie.

Stunned at the hundred tiny feathered jewels across her outstretched arms and shoulders, Vocatia brought her budgie-beset hand to her face to get a better look. The bird on her finger puffed out its cheek feathers and bobbed its whole body at her. “This doesn’t seem so bad, mate.” She bounced her hand a little to get the bird dancing again. “I think some'a your brothers n’ sisters’d like somethin’ that likes them.” Nodding her head, the birds that had perched across it flapped their wings to stay put. “I’ll even give ya a little extra credits and cut a bit of your rent to make them cheaper, okay?”

“Oh, yes. Anythin’ you say, mum.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a collection of fics circling a handful of OCs of mine. Most were previously posted on Tumblr, but are being edited, reworked and reposted here for your reading pleasure. There's a lot more where this came from.
> 
> This particular one was the result of a prompt that brought a specified amount of budgies to the specific character.


End file.
